


The Lost Prophecy

by Saucywench85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucywench85/pseuds/Saucywench85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Voldemort's rise in the 90's there was a prophecy made to one Headmaster of Hogwarts. Due to events that we all know this prophecy was forgotten, until Harry and his friends came back to finish their final year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a) a threesome fic and b) something that takes time and planning. I'm posting the Prologue first just to get a feel of what people think. I will post the rest when I have several chapters written. Let me know what you think please. 
> 
> Be warned that the threesome part will be a while, I'm taking my time to write this and want to have the appropriate amount of buildup.

-July 1996, Upstate New York Near the Canadian Border  
Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-

A crack sounded and two people appeared in front of the gates of the American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

“Really Albus is this the proper time to be visiting the states?” a curt voice sounded.

“I always felt that sometimes a break from the everyday, lets you see a situation more clearly Minerva.” Albus said brushing off his robes. Minerva gave him a withering glare, one that has put many a wayward student in line. Albus simply smiled back at her.

Whatever response Minerva had was cut off by the gates opening.

“Albus! So glad you came!” the blonde woman behind the gates said.

“Well when one of my most gifted student’s owls with a problem, who am I to deny such a request. We have a return port key scheduled for late this evening, I hope that is enough time.” Albus said bringing the girl into a hug, she nodded in response to his remark. “Minerva you remember Alicia Farris? She graduated the same year as Lily and James.” Albus asked.

“Yes, if I remember you had a knack of Transfiguration.” Minerva said. Alicia shook Minerva’s hand and smiled.

\--

The trio quickly made their way into the school.

“I’ve been in the states since I graduated. Moved here once I discovered there was an opening on staff. Moved to Deputy Headmistress last year. The Headmaster and I have been presented with a problem, we could really use your input.” Alicia said.

“Your letter said something about a true seer?” Minerva said.

“Yes, well… we’ll explain when we meet her.” Alicia knocked on the door that said Headmaster.

“Come in.” A deep voice said behind the door. They opened and walked in. “ALBUS!” was yelled the second the wizard came in the room.

“Hugo Lively! How are you?” Albus greeted. The tall redheaded man behind the desk got up and vigorously shook his hand.

“Thank you for coming. I hope the overseas portkey wasn’t to dreadful?” Hugo asked.

“No, not at all. Now, what do I hear about a True Seer?” Albus asked.

“Yes. She has been with us since she was 11. Typical girl, nothing out of the ordinary, until she went home last year. Her parents were killed by Voldemort sympathisers and her grandmother got custody. When she came back this year she was different.” They walked over to a wall. Hugo pulled a book and a room with a mirror on the wall appeared. In the room was a girl, 16 years old, drawing in a book. She had red hair with one blue eye and one green.

“This is her?” Minerva asked.

“Yes, her name is Sabine. When she came back she was not the 15-year-old we had sent home before.” Alicia said.

“How can you be sure?” Albus asked

“Well for one, when she left us she had brown eyes and blonde hair.” Hugo said. “When she came back she started having problems in class. She couldn’t focus, assignments were wrong or made no sense at all. It was like other people were trying to talk through her. That’s when things got interesting.”

“Interesting how?” Minerva asked, voice edged with anxiety.

“What she was writing, was coming true. Like every word she said was coming true. So we had our Divination teacher talk with her. Marge isn’t a true seer, hasn’t had a vision ever, but her mother was one so she knows the signs. All signs were showing that she had Seer abilities, and then at the end of the visit Sabine went into a trance. This was a deeper trance then any of her other teachers reported.” Alicia said.

“What happened?” Albus asked

“She made a prediction that a man with white hair that wore the stars and a woman with eyes like a cat would come a hear of the fate of the wizarding world.” Hugo said, eyes never leaving the girl in the room. Albus and Minerva looked at each other, Albus was wearing his favorite robes: midnight blue with the solar system on them. “At that time I had Alicia contact you. I know you have plenty on your plate with Voldemort looming on the horizon, but I thought maybe she could tell you something useful. And, to be honest, you’re the only person I know who wears stars on his robes.” Hugo finished with a smile.

Albus smiled at the Headmaster. Nodding at Minerva they both entered the room.

Sabine looked up from her book. She gasped and stood up.

“It’s you. And you! Oh thank goodnees I thought I was officially going around the bend. I thought for sure they would give me a straitjacket and put me in a loony bin.” Sabine said. Minerva stared at the girl while Albus just smiled, like the ever doting grandfather.

“Sabine gets excited very easily.” Alicia offered, entering the room with Hugo. Sabine smiled at her school leaders.

“So tell us what happened last summer.” Minerva said sitting down.

“Well after Mom and Pop’s funeral I started feeling funny. It wasn’t until my 16th birthday, June 21st, that I went through this change. My hair turned a different color, my eyes completely changed, and I started predicting things that happened. My grandmother thought I was just lucky, it was little things at first, but then I came back to school and-.” Sabine stopped and stared at a point on the wall.

Minerva went to snap her out of it but Dumbledore stopped her.

“Sabine?” Dumbledore began. Something snapped and Sabine’s eyes went white.

_“As the New Millennium approaches, a great evil begins to rise._  
_Only a power shared by three can save us._  
_One with white hair and deeply misunderstood,_  
_One with black hair who lives in the shadow_  
_One with the weight of the world on their shoulders._  
_Only when bonded can this trio hope to succeed._  
_A power shared by three,_  
_Can help the Man Who Lived once more_.” Sabine collapsed on the table in front of her. Alicia rushed to her.

“Sabine, are you ok?” Alicia asked. Sabine sat up and shook her head.

“Mister Dumbledore,” Sabine said, voice very soft.

“Yes dear.” Albus said.

“You need to help Harry defeat Voldemort. If he does not defeat him, the world will never recover. This new evil will join with Voldemort and the wizarding world as we know it will be gone.” Sabine said. She looked at Dumbledore, eyes bright green just like Harry’s.

\--

Alicia shut the door to Sabine’s room with a soft click.

“She’ll be asleep for a while. That was longer than the one Marge reported.” Alicia said sitting in front of the Headmaster’s desk. Albus was currently in deep thought.

“So do you think the prophecy is about Harry?” Hugo asked.

“Certainly sounds like it. If this prophecy is to be true, Harry will defeat Voldemort. But there is something worse looming around the corner.” Minerva said. Albus looked up and pulled his watch out of his pocket.

“Minerva we have to go; our portkey is scheduled to depart in 15 minutes. Hugo, Alicia, please keep me up to date about Sabine. And don’t worry about reporting this to the Ministry, I will handle to paperwork when I get back.” Albus said smiling.

Hugo and Alicia startled at Albus’ sudden reaction.

“Uh- ok. Sure, whatever you think is best.” Hugo said. Alicia nodded in agreement. She offered to show the two out.

\--

One quick portkey trip later Minerva and Albus were in his office.

“What now Albus?” Minerva asked. Albus continued to stare pensively out the window.

“We continue as planned. The prophecy we know has already begun to unfold. We can’t be sure this will come true.” Albus said.

“If this was Sybil I’d agree with you, but this girl is the most gifted seer we’ve possibly bore witness to. I have only read about Seer’s who constantly predict accurate futures, not since-.”

“Mopsus of ancient Greece, yes I know. I also know that whether or not we want it, Sabine’s prophecy has been set in motion already. Personally I’d rather we deal with the evil we know, so he doesn’t join up with the evil yet to be found.” Albus said.

“And the Ministry?” Minerva asked.

“I will report the prophecy, send the pensive, but after what happened a month ago they haven’t even begun to figure out fixing the hall of prophecy. I’ll simply tell the minister to lock this one away until after the war. Once everything has settled, we will begin to figure out this prophecy.” Dumbledore said looking at Minerva. She nodded and left the Headmaster to his work.

\--

We all know how the story progressed. Dumbledore got Harry ready to defeat Voldemort, successfully, but in all the chaos of the final battle the prophecy made by Sabine was forgotten. Locked away in a room in the department of Ministry.

Until the day a girl with red hair, one green eye and one blue took on an apprenticeship for Ancient Runes the same year Harry Potter came back to finish his final year.


	2. LIfe is Full of Surprises, Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I said I'd wait.... but I enjoyed all the feed back that I couldn't wait! Enjoy, next chapter will take a minute to come.

*Severus Thoughts*

/Draco’s Thoughts/

~Harry’s Thoughts~

^Internal voice^

 

\--

 

Chapter 1: Life is full of surprises, sometimes.

 

\--

 

May 2nd 1999 — Cave – 12:01 a.m.

 

^Wake up love. You’ve been asleep long enough. ^ A voice called out to him. He grunted and shook his head, big mistake. The shaking caused massive amount of pain. ^Come on now, wake up. ^

 

*Bugger off. * He grumbled.

 

^Come now Severus, it’s time. They’re waking up now, you won’t be alone much longer. ^ The voice gently said to him. Severus sighed and stretched, again a mistake. He cursed and rolled onto his side.

 

*About bloody time, don’t know how much longer I can last. * Severus thought. He turned, wincing in pain.

 

^Don’t worry. They’re stubborn, give them time and they’ll find you. ^ The voice reassured him. Severus looked out into the night, seeing Hogwarts in the distance.

 

*Yes, one can hope. * Severus thought, closing his eyes to try and get some sleep.

 

\--

 

June 5th 1999- Malfoy Manor- 12:01a.m.

 

\--

 

A scream breaks the peace of the night, startling both elder Malfoy’s out of their dead sleep.

 

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy ran down the hallway faster than their pureblood upbringing allowed.

 

“Is it happening Lucius?” Narcissa asked. Lucius merely nodded as they came to a halt in front of Draco’s rooms. They both were overcome by the power emanating from their son’s bedroom.

 

“Yes my dear I believe it is.” Lucius said as they opened the doors.

 

Draco was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, but not saying anything. The power coming off the bed was visible in the room, to the point where the adults couldn’t move past the doorway.

 

“Draco.” Narcissa called, “Draco dear come back to us.”

 

Draco blinked, the power died down and Draco’s parents ran to the bed. Draco blinked again, closed his eyes, and began to shake.

 

“Mother?” Draco croaked

 

“I’m here Dragon, I’m here.” Narcissa said taking Draco’s hand. Lucius sat down near Draco’s head. Draco turned to look up at his father.

 

“What happened?” Draco asked, finding his voice.

 

“Shhh Dragon, we’ll talk in the morning. Sleep now.” Lucius said brushing hair off his son’s sweat covered forehead. Draco sighed and fell back asleep. Narcissa looked at Lucius, both had a sense of pride in their eyes.

 

\--

 

The next morning Draco woke up feeling different. There was a power under his skin he could feel moving. There was also a part of him that was missing.

 

^Two parts actually. ^ A voice chimed in

 

/What the actual fuck?! / Draco exclaimed mentally.

 

^Oh do calm down Draco, all will be revealed in time. I suggest you go talk to your parents. ^

 

/I will… only because I was planning on doing that anyway, not because you told me too. / Draco got out of bed and went in search of his parents.

 

\--

 

Draco found his parents in the breakfast parlor.

 

“Draco dear, you’re awake. We assumed you’d have questions.” Narcissa said.

 

“Yes mother, what happened this morning?” Draco asked sitting down between his father and mother. A house elf popped up and handed him his normal breakfast. Draco took one look at it and shook his head. “I’m sorry Flora, could I trouble you for some eggs and bacon?” Draco asked. Flora bowed and took away his porridge. While he waited he poured himself a cup of coffee.

 

Narcissa raised her well sculpted eyebrow at her husband. Draco was very ridged in his eating habits. Breakfast was always porridge and orange juice, nothing different.

 

“Well Draco, you know that there is Veela in our blood line. Part of the reason the Dark Lord was interested in us was because he hoped to use our Veela powers to get them to be a part of his cause.” Narcissa began. Draco nodded.

 

“It was completely unfounded; the gene has been dormant in the Malfoy line for centuries. Strong enough to give us the features, but none of the powers or sway with the Veela community… or that’s what the Malfoy family told the Dark Lord when they were first inducted in his ranks.” Lucius continued with a glint in his eye. Draco looked at his father who smiled. “My great-great grandmother placed a curse on the family. She didn’t want Voldemort and his unrealistic expectations of the world hurting her family, so she put a damper on the Veela portion of the magic. It gave us the looks but none of the powers.”

 

“So basically we looked like Veela’s but none of the powers.” Draco said. Narcissa nodded.

 

“Once the Dark Lord fell Lucius and I spoke to old Abigonia and asked her to reverse the curse. It was simple enough. She did tell us that in order for someone to come into their Veela inheritance there has to be Veela on both sides. As you know I managed to pick up the gene from the Blacks, it’s a completely recessive gene, hence be being the only one with blonde hair. Lucius has more of the gene than I.” Narcissa explained as she stirred her tea.

 

“So that’s what happened last night, I came into my inheritance?” Draco asked. Both of his parents nodded.

 

“Last night you came into your full inheritance. Your power has increased to help you find your mate or mates.” Lucius said.

 

“Mates?” Draco squeaked. Narcissa smiled.

 

“Yes, based on the amount of power you experienced last night it is safe to assume you have two mates, both very powerful in their own right.” Lucius said. Draco collapsed back into his chair, Mafoy demeanor forgotten.

 

“Well damn.” Draco said laughing.

 

\--

 

July 30th—Grimmauld Place—11:30 p.m.

 

\--

 

“Harry come on!” Ginny whined from her place in front of the fire. Harry smiled as he put away the last book from his box.

 

“I’m all done now Gin.” Harry said as he vanished the box away.

 

“Good. It took us a year but we finally got this place livable.” Ginny said. Harry sat down next to her and kissed her.

 

“Yes. And now we’ll get to go back to Hogwarts, which is something I didn’t think I’d be happy to hear. I didn’t think I’d be happy to get back that routine but I am. I missed everyone.” Harry said.

 

“I didn’t think how long it would take to get everything ready. Between the after war clean up, the death eater trials, and the ceremonies it’s hard to believe it’s only been a year.” Ginny said.

 

“But it’s a good thing it did. Now that everything is settled and the school is repaired we can actually get down to becoming people that can make a difference, without the war hanging over our head.” Harry said. Ginny smiled over at him.

 

“Harry… do you think we could give it a go again?” She asked shyly. Harry sighed and shook his head as if to clear it.

 

They had broken off their relationship after the war, stating that there were more important things they needed to focus on. Ginny had to be with her family to grieve and Harry had to get himself situated. They only started spending time together in the past 6 months, when Harry had devoted all of his time to fixing up Grimmauld Place.

 

Harry had hoped that the spark of what he felt before would be back. But it wasn’t. Whatever they had during the war was gone, he just didn’t know how to tell her.

 

“I dunno Gin..” Harry started.

 

“I know you wanted to take time, get yourself figured out. I think we should take it slow and see what happens.” Ginny said moving closer to Harry. The clock struck midnight, signaling Harry’s birthday had begun. Ginny smiled.

 

“Happy birthday Harry.” She said as she leaned forward to kiss him. Harry froze, as the clock stuck the final bell tolled Harry was overcome with a searing pain. Pushed Ginny way and fell back on the ground. As quickly as it happened it stopped. He looked up at Ginny, gasping for breath.

 

“Ginny… I’m sorry I don’t know what just happened.” He sat up quickly, which was a bad idea because the room began to spin.

 

“It’s ok, are you alright?” she asked.  

 

“I’m fine Gin… got this weird feeling is all.” Harry said running a hand through his hair. As Ginny came towards Harry to check on him the burning came back to the point where Harry gasped in pain. He held up his hand to stop her from coming towards him. “I think… I just need to get some sleep. Everything just caught up with me I think. I think I just need some sleep.” Harry smiled at her in what he hoped was an encouraging way.

 

“I understand. Just think about what I said and owl me in the morning yea?” Ginny asked. Harry nodded. Ginny stood and quickly flooed home.

 

Harry barely managed to make it up to his bedroom, where he collapsed on his bed. Harry had his eyes closed so he couldn’t see the power coming from his body, but he could feel it. He laid back and tried to breathe through the pain.

 

~What is going on with me? ~ He thought staring up at his ceiling.

 

^Relax Harry. All will be explained in due time. Big things are happening; your life will change for the better. ^ a voice said.

-Great I’ve finally snapped. –

 

^Take a breath Harry, trust me. ^ Harry took a few deep breaths. The burning sensation died down and he stopped shivering. ^That’s it, just relax. You have a very big day tomorrow. ^

 

\--

 

July 31st —Platform 9 ¾ -- 

 

\--

 

“HARRY!” Hermione yelled as she tackled her best friend. Harry had tensed initially, expecting the same reaction he had when Ginny touched him, only there was nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief, he hugged back.

 

“Hello ‘Mione. How’s your summer been?” Harry asked. Hermione began telling Harry of the trip she and Ron took with his parents around Europe as they walked through the barrier. They crossed through and were greeted by a swarm of children all boarding the train.

 

“Unbelievable to turn out!” Hermione said. Harry couldn’t help but agree.

 

About a month after the war ended Headmistress McGonagall announced that the school would be closed for a year. Stating that until the wizarding world was stable enough it wasn’t safe for the children to be away from their families. She also said that a month before the school year started all students who had not finished their school year to come back and take a general skills test. This would allow them to only take those classes they needed to complete their respective years. Those taking O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S. would have the option of completing their 5th or 7th year, or simply just taking the test.

 

The truly wonderful thing was what she did for the Muggleborns that missed their first year. Since they couldn’t have double the students in one class; the entire first year class of ’98 was given a crash course in first year studies from May to August. They were among the students coming back to test in for their year.

 

Harry pushed through the throng of people to the train. He quickly found a cabin and sat, figuring his friends would find him soon enough. He pulled a book from his bag and began to read.  

 

Harry didn’t look up until he heard the door of the cabin door open. He glanced up and was surprised to see Draco, Pansy, and Blaise walk in.

 

“Potter.” Pansy said nodding at him. Harry nodded back as the three sat down across from him.

 

After the war Harry had hired the best P.I. money could buy to do research into all of the Slytherins. He knew he would be expected to speak about the Death Eaters and their families but he wanted to have all of his facts straight before he went in front of the wizarding public. He uncovered much information including all he needed to make his speech.

 

That’s why Harry was more than OK with going back to take his test, knowing that there would be Syltherins with known Death Eater ties, because Harry had taken the time to have those returning checked out. He was done going into situations not knowing possible outcomes. If something blew up in his face, he would face it knowing he knew all he could.

 

A few minutes later Ron and Hermione found Harry. They paused momentarily and took note of the Slytherins. A quick look at Harry, who nodded, and they sat down next to him.

 

The train let out a whistle at it pulled out of the station. The silence that followed was deafening.

 

“So…” Pansy began breaking the silence. Everyone looked at her, minus Harry who was still reading and Draco who was looking out the window. “What do you think the test will be like?” she asked.

 

“Really Pans? That’s how you break the silence?” Blaise asked.

 

“Well what do you want me to say?!” Pansy asked.

 

“I’m just jealous someone said something.” Hermione said. They all looked at each other and laughed, even Ron.

 

“I must say Wesley I am surprised you didn’t hex us upon entering.” Blaise said.

 

“I’ve grown Zabini. I’ve learned not to stress as much as I did on the past. The war is over, what done is done. As far as I am concerned everyone has a fresh start.” Ron said leaning back putting his arm around Hermione, who was looking at him proudly.

 

“Granger, how long did it take him to grasp that concept.” Draco asked, becoming a part of the conversation. 

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Hermione said, turning a bright pink.

 

“Six months.” Harry said turning a page in his book. He placed his bookmark and put his book down. His friends were looking at him bug eyed. “Oh please! You know how much I wanted to pull my hair out over the first six months after the war? I couldn’t stand the bickering. Once he started to see the light it was a blissful day.” Harry said running a hand through his hair. It’s then Draco took notice at how much the Boy-Who-Won had changed over a year.

 

Harry had gotten stylish frames that actually work for his face and was wearing clothes that actually fit him better than the rags he was wearing. Draco was impressed.

 

“So Potter, what’s your plans after this year? Inquiring minds want to know.” Pansy asked.

 

“What Parkinson? Working for the Prophet now?” Harry asked, smirking at the Slytherin female.

 

“Well ever since my mother took over as editor I can see myself as a reporter.” Pansy said.

 

“In that case you’ll get my standard answer: No Comment.” Harry said smiling. Pansy laughed.

 

\--

 

The train ride to the school was pleasant. There was none of the old hostility between the two groups. The pressures of the war gone, they were free to converse and talk like normal students.

 

As the train pulled into the station Hermione wandered off to see if Ginny had that book she let her borrow during the summer while Pansy, Ron, and Blaise went to secure a carriage to the castle. That left Draco and Harry alone in the cabin getting their things packed away.

 

The silence was a bit more awkward now that there wasn’t other people with them.

 

Harry zipped up his bag and put it over his shoulder. He liked his leather messenger bag. For some reason it reminded him of Lupin. He was too young for a briefcase, so the messenger bag was the next best thing.

 

“Potter.” Draco said as Harry turned to leave the cabin. Harry turned and looked at the blonde. It was then he was struck by how attractive the blonde was. Harry shook his head and waited for Draco, “I just wanted to say… Thank you. I don’t think in the past year I’ve ever thanked you. Your speech saved my family and my friends from Azkaban trials. The evidence you brought to the public that exonerated us and made it possible for us to be here, without worrying of the backlash. I just… thank you.” Draco said.

 

Harry adjusted his bag, looking at the heir. Draco was biting his lip, showing a nervousness that Harry generally only saw in himself. He couldn’t remember a time where Draco wasn’t anything but confident, except 6th year.

 

“It… it had to be done. There was no way the wizarding world could move on unless we gave up all the old ideas. My speech was to highlight that. I’ve moved on, it’s time for the rest of the world.” Harry said, running a hand through his hair. Draco nodded. Harry looked like he had decided something and stuck out his hand. Draco stared at it.

 

“What-?” Draco asked.

 

“A fresh start. We’re going to be out of school in a year, let’s just start over this year.” Harry said. Draco looked at the hand Harry was presenting him.

 

~I should reject him like he did me first year. ~ Draco thought.

 

^Don’t be a brat. ^ a voice said. Draco shook his head; this second voice was getting annoying. Draco nodded and took Harry’s hand.

 

The second their hands touched a jolt went through both boys, like a key being put into a lock. As quickly as it begun it ended. The two men looked at their hands, each other, and quickly dropped hands and headed off the train in opposite directions.

 

~/Well that was odd. /~ Was the thought on both boy’s minds.

 

\--

 

The test was pretty straight forward. The month was given so the children would have a chance to study and prepare in a comfortable environment. After a week to get settled, the test began. Week two was for Years 1-3, week three was for years 4 and 5, and week four was for years 6 through 8 (Harry Potter’s class). Once your tests were complete you were given the choice of staying until September 1st or returning home and coming back. Most of the older years decided to come early to prepare and just stay through, made more sense that way.

 

In between their tests those staying were given rooms by years. Years 1 and two were in the old Hufflepuff rooms, 3 and 4 were in Ravenclaw, 5 and 6 were in Gryffindor, while 7 was in Slytherin.  McGonagall felt there was little need for separation of houses before school even began.

 

Harry walked into his room. Looking around he noticed he was sharing with three other boys. By the looks of the trunks one was Ron and the other two were Slytherins.

 

“And Minerva says she’s nothing like Albus.” Harry muttered to himself.

 

^You know Minerva is nothing if not worse than Albus, she’s just better at hiding it. ^

 

/I don’t know where you came from but I wish you would go away. You’re very annoying. /

 

^Fine, you won’t need me soon anyway. But just keep an open mind. ^ was the last thing his inner voice said to him. Harry frowned a little, he kind of missed the voice already… which solidified his fears he was probably cracked.   

 

Harry was woken from his musings when the door opened with a bang. In walked Draco, Blaise and Ron. The three just stared at their room for a minute.

 

“You would think after 6 years in this place I’d get use to them throwing us together.” Ron said flopping down on the bed next to Harry’s. Blaise took the bed across from Ron, which left the bed next to Harry for Draco.

 

“Tale as old as time Weasley. When two forces are trying so hard to get away from each other, it’s only natural to force them together.” Draco said.

 

“I find it comforting.” Blaise said, “It’s comforting to know that in somethings, there are no surprises.

 

“Or annoying.” Harry said.

 

“All I have to say is I hope you don’t snore Pot- Harry.” Draco said looking over at him. Harry smiled.

 

“Nope, that’s Ron.” Harry said with a smile, while Ron shouted from his bed.

 

\--

 

That evening the entire school gathered for dinner. It was different to see the tables sorted by age rather than house. McGonagall looked like the proverbial cat who caught the canary the way she was smiling. She would see how this month went before making any bold moves. She tapped her glass several times, the noise died down.

 

“Welcome. Thank you so much for coming a month early. This will be a great way to shake the cobwebs out of our brains. A schedule will be posted with the location of the tests by week. As always the forbidden forest is off limits and we ask that you keep magic out of the hallways. Now please, enjoy your dinner.”  With that Minerva sat down and tucked in as the food appeared in front of them.

 

\--

 

Once again the great hall filled with noise of children enjoying themselves. The first and second years talking about everything they were excited about learning; the third years were debating quidditch standings with the fourth years, and the fifth years were getting O.W.L. advice from the sixth years. The only table that was slightly subdued was the returning seventh year table.

 

They were the only table that wasn’t talking about the year ahead. They were mostly talking in hushed voices. You could tell from a distance that some of them where not happy sharing a table with ex-death eaters (or the children of death eaters). Minverva watched the table closely, knowing that the smallest spark could ignite the powder keg.

 

“So I told ‘Mione that if we were going to tour Europe we have to visit Hans Christian Anderson’s house.” Ron said reaching for more chicken.

 

“The guy who wrote The Little Mermaid?” Harry asked drinking some pumpkin juice.

 

“You’re kidding right?” Pansy asked. Harry shook his head.

 

“Hans Christian Anderson is one of the more famous muggleborns. He took what he learned from the wizarding world and put it into stories for the muggles.” Blaise explained.

 

“Seriously? I had no idea.” Harry said. Hermione nodded.

 

“What on earth did you learn before you got here?” Draco asked seriously. Harry threw a roll at Draco which he caught and ate. They all laughed.

 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” A voice yelled from down the table. The group looked down to see Terry Boot glaring at them. He was sitting with a few of their classmates who were also glaring at them.

 

“No I’m Harry.” Harry said smiling, trying to diffuse the situation quickly.

 

“Oh piss off Harry. I expected more from the great War Hero Harry Potter.” Terry sneered. Draco and the other Slytherins noticed Harry’s eyes get dark, the laughter that was in them before suddenly hidden.

 

“And what, pray tell, do you expect?” Ron asked setting his fork down, his jovial tone of a few moments ago suddenly replaced with a serious tone.

 

“Better. You’re sitting there with Death Eater SCUM like nothing happened.” Terry said, his voices quaking with anger. Draco, Pansy and Blaise suddenly felt very uncomfortable. When Harry and his group had invited Draco and his group to join them for dinner they had accepted without hesitation, not thinking that people would have an issue with it. It was Harry Freaking Potter; no one would think to question his motives.

 

“Well excuse us if we don’t think ‘What would Terry Boot expect of us?’ before making a dining decisions. Draco and his friends paid their debt, were exonerated of all charges and Harry himself testified on Draco’s behalf. That’s all you need to know, and if you think so highly of Harry you should trust that he

wouldn’t sit with anyone who would do him harm.” Hermione said. Draco noticed Terry’s bravado deflating at everything Hermione said. He turned to the boy.

 

“I am truly sorry for what happened to you in the war. Know that my friends and I are very much aware of how hard we will have to work earn back any trust from our classmates.” Draco said earnestly.

 

There were murmurs coming from around them, the other tables (including the staff table) had stopped to watch the exchange. Terry lost whatever bravado he had when he made the comment, shoved away from the table, and left with his friends in tow.

 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Harry cleared his throat, speaking for the first time since the beginning.

 

“So if the guy who wrote Little Mermaid was a wizard, what about the brother’s grim?” Harry asked. There was a pause before all the wizard born children laughed a little breaking the tension. Every table went back to their conversations while the wizard born children at the 7th year table (and Hermione) gave Harry a crash course in authors you didn’t know were wizards.  

 

\--

 

That night in the common room of the returning seventh years was a bit on the tense side. It was divided between those who sided with Terry and those who were with Harry. That is what Minerva walked in on.

 

“Well this is not what I expected of witches and wizards who are adults now.” Minerva said. One of the former Ravenclaws went to say something, but one look from Minerva silenced them quickly. “I understand there is some underlying hostility towards some of your classmates. To rectify this situation BEFORE the school year begins the heads of houses and I have decided that everyone, especially this group, will be given group therapy sessions. This way you all can come together and work out any problems you have with a third party present.”

 

Silence met her announcement. Draco cleared his throat and raised his hand.

 

“Yes Mister Malfoy?” McGonagall asked, knowing that Draco might have an issue with this. Draco always was a tough one to get to share anything personal.

 

“When will this be happening and how frequently?” Draco asked. Everyone, including his friends, looked at him in shock. “Hey, I’m all for moving on and healing from old wounds, but no one will listen to what we have to say unless there is someone there giving us the chance to. Harry did as much as he could at the end of the war, but obviously the word of the savior means little to people who think they know everything.” Draco said calmly, making a point to stare at Terry Boot and his friends during the last part of his speech.

 

McGonagall cleared her throat and nodded at Draco, there was a glimmer of pride in her eyes.

 

“I will post a schedule tomorrow. Since you are the last group to take the test you will have more time to focus on what issues you want to address before your group time comes. Good night and keep it civil.” Minerva said turning and leaving.

 

There was a few minutes of awkward silence following her departure before everyone dispersed to their respective rooms. Everyone had a lot to think about.

 

\--

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to StarGirl1061 for her review. She is the reason behind this note.
> 
> So this is the set up I have for the school year. Basically taking the year they were in during the Deathly Hallows and waiting a year. So the surviving students of the school year 97-98 are back a year later. Added to them is the first years that missed their time when the school was closed (98-99). So for beginning of this story I will be referring to them by their year numbers from Deathly Hallows. 
> 
> Sounds complicated but trust my I have a plan for when the story moves past this first month.


End file.
